Spray and/or misting devices are often used to delivery cosmetic and general health care liquids. Low cost systems employ droppers and/or squeeze bottles with some form of nozzle through which the liquid is forced to provide a relatively uncontrolled dosage and droplet size.
Expensive systems may employ metering pumps and/or expensive aerosol forming components. For example, Hseih et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,800 and Hseih et al. US Pub. Pat. Appn. No. 20120318260 disclose nebulizers driven by piezo-electric and/or magnetic drives to generate an aerosol mist.
Other examples include The Technology Partnership PLC, EP615470B1; Hailes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,897, and Brown et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,135, which disclose liquid projection apparatus employing transducers to project liquid droplets from an outer face of a nozzle.
Finally, Terada et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,224, Yamamoto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,926, and Esaki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,629 disclose ultrasonic liquid atomizing devices.
Unfortunately, these expensive components can be contaminated through repeated uses and require careful cleaning or disposal.
What is needed is a relatively low cost system for delivering controlled doses and particle/droplet size aerosol mists.